


Strikhedonia

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”





	

Being a member of the Togami family meant that romance was out of the question for him. Marriage was only for the purpose of continuing the lineage, not out of personal want. For most of his life, Byakuya Togami had believed that easily.

And then he met Touko Fukawa.

While at first she had kept company with him against his will, he had come to enjoy it. There was something comforting about knowing that she’d be waiting for him in the library every day.

Truth be told, he liked  _her_  as well as her presence. Fukawa was a strange girl, but she was amazingly similar to him in ways that he had never expected before. Fukawa sometimes made him want to rebel against the Togami ideals.

And… the five of them were likely to be stuck in the school for the rest of their lives. The thought had begun to nag deeply at him during sleepless nights where he had holed himself up in the library.

Even now, as Fukawa sat across from him, the thought poked at the back of his mind. He occasionally glanced up at her to see that her eyes were as dull and unblinking as ever. She hadn’t said a word this entire time, which was normal, especially since Kirigiri’s death, but it made Togami feel the slightest bit uneasy.

He slammed his book shut. He couldn’t take this.

(To hell with it.)

He got to his feet, and then fiercely kissed her. Right there, as the overwhelming smell of books and dust covered them.

He couldn’t care less about what his father would say if he saw him now. This was a moment between him and Fukawa, and nobody could ruin it for him.

Togami broke off, his lungs out of air and his nose sore from pressing against the portrait. Then he kissed her again.

( _To hell with it._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
